


Believe It Or Not

by LoriBradbury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, Human Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, első Destiel csók, ember Castiel, ember Dean, ex-angyal Castiel, féltékeny Dean, szenvedő Dean, szerelmes Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriBradbury/pseuds/LoriBradbury
Summary: „Néha úgy félek, hogy jönni fog egyszer egy lány, aki azt fogja látni, amit te látsz, és azt hallja, amit te hallasz, és aki szavak nélkül is meg fogja érteni, amit nekem oly sokszor hiába magyarázol...” – Dáné Tibor





	

Némán, fájdalmas mosollyal az arcán figyelte, ahogy a másik kiszáll a kocsiból, majd becsapva maga után az ajtót, elindul a takaros kis családi ház felé, amely előtt az imént parkoltak le. Keserű szájízt érzett, ahogy a folyamatosan távolodó alakot nézte. A szívébe mart a látvány, mégsem volt hajlandó levenni róla a szemét. A tompa, ütemesen növekvő fájdalmat okozó kép egyszerűen vonzotta a tekintetét.

Ruganyos léptekkel tért be az udvarba. Miután illedelmesen becsukta a kaput, hezitálás nélkül haladt tovább a veranda és a bejárat felé. Nem nézett vissza. Egyszer sem. Csak ment és ment, útközben végig azon morfondírozva, vajon milyen kimenetelű lesz a ma este. Mondhatni, a célegyenesben volt, így semmi nem foglalkoztatta a sötétbarna faajtón kívül, amelynek ablakából hívogató fény szűrődött ki a hűvös, nyári éjszakába. Reményekkel teli, sőt, talán emberi mivolta során először teljesen magabiztos volt. Dean tökéletesen felkészítette az összes olyan helyzetre, amellyel a legcsekélyebb valószínűséggel is szembenézhet a rá váró éjszaka folyamán, ami által végre igazán nyeregben érezte magát. Hosszú hónapokra volt szüksége, mire a humanoid életmód minden csínját-bínját elsajátította, a rengeteg munka pedig most megtérülni látszott.  
Egy gyönyörű nő vacsorára invitálta, ráadásul anélkül, hogy bármilyen különleges képessége lenne. Őt akarta. Az egyszerű, hétköznapi, angyali erő nélküli Castielt. Vagyis Steve-et, de ez most nem számított. Minden, ami fontos volt, hogy ő, az Úr egykori angyala földi életében először randevúra jött, amelyre egy már kedves barátja, valamint főnöke hívta meg. Ezt mérlegelve, abban a pillanatban minden más csak emellett eltörpülő, jelentéktelen semmiségnek tűnt.  
Boldogság és kellemes izgatottság járta át az egész testét. Nagyon rég érzett utoljára ehhez hasonlót. Már ha érezte egyáltalán valaha.

Az összes porcikája üvöltött kínjában, ő mégsem volt hajlandó letörölni a borzasztóan büszke, ennek ellenére kétségtelenül szomorú mosolyt az arcáról, miközben a befelé igyekvő ex-angyalt figyelte. Inkább a kocsi kormányát markolta eszeveszett módjára. Hozzászokott már, hogy megjátssza az érzéseit, a mostani eset mégis jobban próbára tette, mint korábban gondolta. Minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy egy pillanatra se törjön meg, illetve bukjon ki belőle a jókora szitokáradat, amit a mérhetetlen irigységből fakadó fájdalom építgetett a mellkasában. Fájdalom, igen, az volt az. Fájt a szíve a látványtól, ahogy az émelygés sem tette kellemesebbé a helyzetét. Gyűlölt ennek a szemtanúja lenni. Sosem ismerte volna be, de a lelke mélyén pontosan tudta, mennyire kifacsarja a barátja pillanatnyi boldogsága, amelyet valaki más okozott. Mégsem volt hajlandó megfosztani Cast ettől. Tagadhatatlanul egyre biztosabb volt a férfi iránti érzéseiben, de lépni nem mert. Ahhoz meg mi joga, hogy ellökje barátját az új lehetőségektől? Így jobb híján csendben szenvedett tovább.

Castiel az ajtó elé ért, mielőtt azonban becsengetett volna, leszakított egy szál vörös rózsát a mögötte lévő, hatalmas bokorból. Igaz, nem volt az eredeti tervének része az ajándékhozás, ellenben, mivel számtalanszor látta már a különböző filmekben ennek osztatlan sikerét, – ahogy az emberek között eltöltött hónapok is igazolták abban, a nők szeretik az ilyesmit –, úgy gondolta, csak javára válhat az ötlet. Kétségbe vonta ugyan, hogy lehet ennyire örülni egy növénynek, amely apró rovarok tucatjainak lakhelye, arról nem is beszélve, hogy a leszakítása által csak kioltják a virág életét, majd a hurcolászása közben teleszórják virágporral a komplett lakást. Értelmetlennek tűnt az egész, de most kicsit sem izgatta egyik ehhez hasonló felvetése sem. Ha Norának ez kell, ő minden tőle telhetőt megtesz az ügy érdekében.  
Már lendült volna a keze, hogy kopogjon, amikor hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. Összeráncolt szemöldökkel, zavartan hátrafordult. Dean még mindig a kocsiban ült, és ugyanazzal a furcsa, valamelyest erőltetett mosollyal az arcán figyelte, mire készül. Tényleg végig akarja nézni, ahogy a főnöke behívja a lakásba? Minden bizonnyal gyanús, vagy legalábbis furcsa lenne a hölgynek, hogy „Steve” egyik barátja az autóból kukkolja őket. Nem, tényleg nem kockáztathat. Most, amikor ilyen közel van hozzá, hogy végre megtudja, milyen is ez a sokat dicsért randevú-dolog, képtelenség, hogy ezen bukjon el.  
Intett a vadásznak, ezzel finoman utalva rá, hogy ideje az indulásnak, innen már boldogul egyedül is. Elvégre az este alatt sem lesz végig mellette, muszáj egyedül rájönnie a többire, ami – az igazat megvallva –, talán jól is van így. Legalább személyesebb tapasztalatot szerez az emberi életről, meg a már számtalanszor emlegetett kapcsolatokról.  
Dean egy rövid „fogalmam sincs, mit magyarázol, egy szavadat sem értem innen” színjáték után kénytelen volt venni a lapot, majd egy legyintés kíséretében beindította a motort, és egyetlen másodperc alatt elhajtott a ház elől. Castiel nagyot sóhajtott, amint a jól ismert járgány kikanyarodott az utcából. Itt az idő. Visszafordult a bejárat felé. Erőt véve magán megnyomta a csengőt, az ajtó pedig néhány másodpercen belül kinyílt, és egy ismerős arc mosolygott rá.

A kurva életbe! A büdös kurva életbe!  
Alig haladt el két-három utcát Doráék – vagy tudja a picsa, hogy hívták a csajt, aki elrabolta Castielt – háza előtt, kénytelen volt leállítani Babyt, és amilyen sebesen csak tudott, kiugrani a vezetőülésből, majd az út szélén kiadni magából a gyomra teljes tartalmát. Miután hosszú percek múltán abbamaradt az émelygés, egy mély sóhaj kísértében megtörölte a száját. A kocsihoz sétált, és nagy nehézségek árán előhalászott egy legalább száz éve az ülés alatt árválkodó ásványvizes üveget. Gondolkodás nélkül meghúzta. Maximum megy még egy körre az árokparthoz, ezen már tényleg ne múljon! Kiöblítette a száját, a vizet az útra köpte, a műanyag palackot meg visszahajította az anyósülésre, ahonnan aztán leesett, és legurult a korábbi helyére. Ott egye meg a fene! Csukott szemmel a kocsi oldalának dőlt. Bassza meg! Ilyen a világon nincs!  
Kifejezetten szarul érezte magát. Nem csak a gyomra rendetlenkedett, sőt, tulajdonképpen az volt az utolsó baja. Kikúrt nagy szarban van, egyre biztosabban tudta.  
A kurva életbe, abba! Miért? Mégis mi jó büdös fenéért kellett ez neki?! Tudta, nagyon jól tudta, hogy már túlságosan is sokat érez Cas iránt, elvégre mi másért lenne most ez a nevetséges felhajtás benne? Fizikailag és lelkileg egyaránt. Már viszonylag rég óta elfogadta a dolgot, de ezt azért nem akarta. Nagyon nem. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy idáig süllyed. Hogy az egykori karót nyelt, „egyfolytában egy kibaszott zabszem van a seggemben” angyal ennyire sokat jelent majd neki. Fontos volt számára, szinte a kezdetektől tagadhatatlanul érezte a kettejük közti kapcsot, de a tudat, hogy az irigység mára ekkora hatással legyen rá, szinte sokként érte.  
Igaz, hónapok óta gyengéd szálak fűzték hozzá, az álmatlan éjszakákról nem is beszélve, amelyeket az elküldése után élt át, mégis meglepetésként jelentett neki, mennyire intenzív most minden, amikor elveszni látszik az a megmaradt kis remény is, ami egész eddig éltette. Réges-rég legyőzte azt az idióta meleg-krízist, ami a kezdetek kezdetén aggasztotta, így már arra sem foghatta az aggodalmának miértjét. Tulajdonképpen leszarta az egészet, más jelentette számára a valódi problémát. Közel ezer éve érzett hasonlóan, így totál biztos volt benne, hogy igazat „beszél” a mellkasában immáron fájdalmasan pumpáló szíve. Szereti. Igen, biztosan szereti. Szemernyi kétsége sem maradt. A nevetséges viszont, hogy ez még önmagában nem is lett volna gond. Akkora nem, mint ami miatt most fájt a feje. 

A ma délutáni közös vadászat alatt ötlött fel benne a gondolat, miszerint színt vall neki. Már tényleg nincs mit vesztenie. Abban a pillanatban azonban, amikor barátja közölte, hogy valaki elhívta ma estére, minden apró reménysugara szertefoszlott. Azóta ült összeszűkült gyomorral és kibaszottul szúró mellkassal a kormány mögött. Nos, legalább a gyomrával jobb lett valamelyest a helyzet.  
Csalódottan felnyögve szállt be ismét a kormány mögé. Nem indította be a motort, még az ajtót sem volt hajlandó becsukni. Nagyot sóhajtva dőlt hátra az ülésen. Meredten bámult maga elé, fejben pedig újra lejátszott mindent, ami a mai nap során történt. A találkozást Cassel, az autóban folytatott párbeszédeket, a nyomozást, majd barátja egyszerű kijelentését, miszerint időben vissza kell érnie, mert elhívták ma estére.  
Hogy baszná meg! Dühösen ütött a kormányra, a következő pillanatban viszont már egy újabb szitokáradat kíséretében fogta a kezét, amellyel az előbb erőből az autóba bokszolt. Fortyogott mérgében. Igen, bántotta, hogy Castiel mással ment el ma este, de mégis miért ne tette volna? Dühítette a boldogsága. Dühítette, hogy ilyen elpuhult anyámasszony katonája lett belőle emiatt. Az pedig pláne, hogy pontosan tudta, az egészet csak magának köszönheti. Ha végre eléállt volna, most nem kellene attól tartania, hogy kis híján megint behány idegességében.  
Fogalma sem volt róla, mennyi idő telt el. Nem is érdekelte, hány óra van. Mintha ezer éve ült volna maga elé meredve, közben ismét végigelemezgetve a másik összes korábbi szavát. Újra és újra elölről. Elege lett. Casből, a tetves érzésekből, meg az egészből… a tudatból, hogy Castiel még csak nem is tud róla, mit érez, ő máris ilyen pocsékul van. Hiszen nagy valószínűséggel vesztesen kerül ki ebből a beteg játékból, az meg köztudott, hogy gyűlöl veszíteni. Ráadásul a szerelemben sem volt nagyon jártas. A kettő együtt pedig egy olyan kombinációvá vált, amely végleg képes volt elhitetni vele, teljesen megőrült.

Sóhajtva bevágta az ajtót. Az émelygés teljesen elmúlt, már csak a tompa fájdalom maradt a mellkasában, amitől tudta, úgysem képes megszabadulni tőle. Egyelőre legalábbis biztosan nem. Vagyis… valahogy talán mégis. A gondolataiba merülve nyúlt a biztonság öv után, hogy elindulhasson az első kocsma felé, ami csak útba esik. A mozdulat azonban félbemaradt, mert megcsörrent a telefonja. Ez Sam lesz - akkor a mai piálásnak is lőttek. Összeráncolt szemöldökkel meredt a kijelzőre, amikor azon – a várttal ellentétben – Castiel neve tűnt fel.

\- Hé, Cas! Mi a pálya? – üdvözölte látszólag közönyösen. A fejében viszont közel egymillió gondolat cikázott, így egyre nehezebb kihívásnak érezte, hogy normálisan tudjon beszélni.  
\- Dean! Remélem nem zavarlak. A segítségedre lenne szükségem.  
\- Mi van, nem boldogulsz a csajjal? – ült ki széles mosoly az arcára. Szemét volt. Tényleg az, kicsit mégis megnyugtatta, hogy a társa randevúja nem zökkenőmentes. Bár olyan szar estéje biztos nem lehet, mint neki.  
\- Dean, erre most nincs idő! Ide tudnál jönni?  
\- Ja – felelt gondolkodás nélkül, valamelyest talán meg is könnyebbülve közben. – 10 percen belül ott vagyok.  
Castiel szó nélkül bontotta a vonalat. A vadász még mindig értetlenül meredt a kezében lévő mobilra. Bár kétségtelenül örült neki, hogy végre a másik közelében lehet, némi aggodalom futott át rajta. Ez egy randevú. Megkérdőjelezhetetlenül és tagadhatatlanul az. Mégis mi olyan történhetett bő egy óra alatt, amihez az ő segítségére van szükségük? Elfintorodva megrázta a fejét, ezzel száműzve az erkölcstelen gondolatokat, amelyek időközben bevillantak lelki szemei előtt. Más körülmények közt talán… de most semmiképp. Nem volt képes rá, túlságosan nagy káosz tombolt benne. Frusztráltan a hajába túrt. Kettős érzelmek kavarogtak benne. Menni akart. Szemügyre venni ezt a nőcskét, és meggyőződni róla, megfelelő-e Cas számára. A választ előre tudta. Az önző énje senkit nem tartana tökéletesnek. Akármilyen jelölt legyen is, mindig találna valami kivetnivalót bennük. A gond csak az, hogy ezeknek az embereknek ezerszer tisztább lelkiismeretük és normálisabb életük van, mint neki. Akkor meg ki ő, pont ő, hogy bármelyik delikvenst kritizálja?

Öt perc sem telt bele, és már a korábban ezerszer megátkozott ház elé ért. A rövid út miatt kevés ideje maradt az agyalásra, mégis, a vezetés minden pillanatát ennek szentelte. Bevágta maga után az Impala ajtaját, közben erősen koncentrálva rá, hogy kussra intse a belső hangokat, amelyek újabb és újabb reménytelen gondolatokkal töltötték fel. Most nem ő a lényeg. Cas szarban van. Ez az, ami számít. Még ha a szíve ezerszer hevesebben is vert, és legszívesebben két tár kősót eresztett volna abba a nőbe… nem, most nem járhatnak ilyenek a fejében! Majd ha kirángatták az idióta ex-angyalt az újabb szerencsétlen helyzetből, akkor gondolhat magára, és végre – jobb híján – úgy berúghat, hogy remélhetőleg jó néhány óráig nem kell sem Castielen, sem azon a másikon agyalnia.  
Kopogás nélkül bement a házba. Amint becsukta az ajtót, hangos sírás ütötte meg a fülét. Összeráncolt szemöldökkel indult el a hang irányába, miközben a barátját szólongatta.  
\- Dean – jött a válasz néhány másodpercen belül.  
A vadász tovább haladt abba az irányba, ahonnan a keserves zokogást hallotta, a következő lépésnél azonban a földbe gyökerezett a lába. Az előtte lévő ajtóban az ex-angyal tűnt fel, kezében pedig egy pólyába bugyolált kisbabát szorongatott. A gyerek egyre keservesebben bömbölt, amitől társa láthatóan kezdett besokallni.  
\- Cas – ráncolta értetlenül a szemöldökét. – Ez meg mi a fene? – mutatott a kicsire, mintha most látna ilyet életében először.  
\- Tanya. Nora lánya – felelt ingerülten a másik, közben folyamatosan ringatva a síró babát. – Dean, segítened kell!  
\- De… mi a picsa? Hol van a nő?  
\- Randevún! – bámult rá szikrázó tekintettel Castiel, ezzel megválaszolva minden további kérdését. Legalábbis egyelőre. – Tényleg méltányolnám, ha tennél valamit annak érdekében, hogy megoldódjon ez a mindkettőnk számára kényelmetlen szituáció.  
\- Oké-oké – emelte fel a kezét megadásképp. – Mi a baja?  
\- Véleményed szerint, ha időközben rájöttem volna, hagynám, hogy még mindig így zokogjon? – meredt rá dühösen továbbra is.  
\- Harapd már le a fejem, baszd meg! – csattant fel Dean válaszként.  
\- Ne haragudj. Közel egy órája próbálom sikertelenül lenyugtatni. Nem állt szándékomban gorombán beszélni veled, de… elvesztettem a türelmem – egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében tovább ringatta a kezében tartott kislányt.  
Dean a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Hogy a kurva életbe fordulhat elő vele pont ez? Oké, sejtette, hogy valami furcsa, tipikusan Castieles szituációra számíthat majd, ha megérkezik, de ilyesmi, vagy bármi ehhez hasonló egyetlen percig sem fordult meg a fejében. Bébicsőszködni… ha vámpírokat kellene lefejezni vagy démonokat űzni, azt simán, de bébiszitterkedni? Ráadásul Cassel? Tényleg nagyon utálhatják a fentiek.  
\- Semmi gáz, haver! Inkább mondd, miket próbáltál már ki – nézett fel rá sóhajtva, mikor abbahagyta a helyzettel kapcsolatos, cifra gondolatok listába szedegetését.  
\- Miután Nora elment, megetettem, nem sokkal azután tisztába tettem. Mikor ettől sem hagyta abba, énekeltem neki, de ez is hatástalan volt. Nem tudom, mi mást tehetnék.  
\- Énekeltél neki? – szaladt fel a vadász szemöldöke meglepetten. Kicsit talán le is nyűgözte a másik találékonysága. – Mit?  
\- Dean, valóban ez most a legnagyobb problémánk?  
\- Rendben – legyintett. – Add ide!  
\- Egészen biztos vagy benne, hogy ez bölcs ötlet?  
\- Cas, add már ide azt az átkozott gyereket! – nyújtotta felé a karjait idegesen.  
Az ex-angyal rövid hezitálás után teljesítette a kérését. Egyáltalán nem tartotta jó gondolatnak, többek közt, mert Nora rá bízta a kicsit. De mit lehetett tenni? Dean tapasztaltabb volt ilyen téren, így feleslegesnek tartotta az akadékoskodást. Ha már ő képtelen segíteni, legalább barátját ne hátráltassa.  
\- Hol van a szobája?  
\- Erre – felelt gondolkodás nélkül, majd elindult az ominózus helyiség felé, a másik pedig Tanyát rázogatva követte a nappalin át a gyerekszobába.  
A Winchester lassan odasétált, majd leült a sarokban lévő, bordó fotelba, és óvatosan az ölébe fektette a kislányt. Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, aztán a gyereket is úgy igazította a karjaiban, hogy biztosan jó legyen neki. Castiel háttal a fehér kiságynak támaszkodott, ami körülbelül három méterre volt az idősebb fivértől. Összevont szemöldökkel figyelte, ahogy barátja finoman simogatja a pici gyomrát.  
\- Lehet, hogy hasfájós. A babáknál elég gyakori – szólalt meg Dean hosszú percek után, válaszul a fel nem tett kérdésre. A bébi még mindig bömbölt, de valamelyest talán már csökkent a sírás erőssége.  
\- Ezt nem tudtam. Nora nem említett semmi ilyesmit – felelt Cas feszengve.  
\- Rá se ránts! Legközelebb már sima ügy lesz. Megbüfiztetted etetés után? – pillantott fel rá érdeklődve. Ő nemlegesen megrázta a fejét. Fogalma sem volt róla, miről beszél. – Megtennéd, hogy ideadod azt a rongyot? – mutatott a kiságyon lévő ruhára. Az ex-angyal készségesen odavitte hozzá a darabot. – Lehet, hogy kérek még egy kis segítséget. A vállamra kellene terítsd, hogy ne az ingemet kapja telibe.  
Ő szó nélkül tette, amit mondott, majd mikor a vadász a megfelelő pozícióba igazította a kicsit, óvatosan paskolni kezdte a hátát. Castiel csak döbbenten figyelte a történéseket. Ennyi lett volna az egész, ő pedig ezt sem tudta kitalálni.  
\- Ne nézz rám így! – korholta a Winchester bujkáló mosollyal az arcán.  
\- Csupán nem értem, hogy lehet, hogy mindennel ennyire tisztában vagy. Mindig tudod, mit csinálj, hogyan oldj meg egy problémát. Számomra ez szinte hihetetlen. Akármennyire is szégyellem beismerni, én valósággal lefagytam, amikor a folyamatos próbálkozások ellenére sem hagyta abba a sírást. De te… azonnal tudtad, mit kell tenned.

A kislány időközben megnyugodott, a büfiztetés megtette a hatását: szép lassan abbamaradt a zokogás. Sőt, a ringatás hatására hál’ Istennek kezdett álomba merülni. Dean megtörölte az száját, szó nélkül a kiságyhoz sétált vele, és figyelve rá, hogy így, az utolsó pillanatban fel ne keltse, a puha matracra fektette. Betakargatta a már javában szuszogó csöppséget, majd az egyik közelében lévő plüssjátékot is odaadta neki. Büszkén lépett el a kiságytól. Ez aztán egy igazi Winchester-meló volt!  
Megfordult, a tekintete pedig ebben a pillanatban a fotelban kuporgó barátjára tévedt. Összeráncolt szemöldökkel lépett közelebb. Nem gondolkozott, szinte ösztönösen guggolt le hozzá, így pont szemmagasságban voltak.  
\- Mi a baj, Cas?  
\- Nem is tudom. Eddig őszintén úgy éreztem, elegendő ismeretet szereztem az eltelt idő alatt, már nem tudok új nehézségekbe ütközni. Most pedig mindössze annyit bíztak rám, hogy vigyázzak egy kisgyerekre, és még erre is képtelen voltam. Nem megy ez nekem, Dean…  
\- Hé, haver, nyugi! – ösztönösen a másik vállához ért, akinek látszólag teljesen hétköznapi volt a gesztus, ugyanis meg sem rezzent tőle. – Ha tudni akarod, én 35 éve azt hiszem, hogy mindenre fel vagyok készülve. Aztán jön egy Apokalipszis, egy Lucifer, vagy maga a Halál, és rádöbbentenek, hogy még semmit sem láttam valójában. Mi Sammel több évtizede ebben a csónakban evezünk, és… tévedsz, ha azt hiszed, mi mindenre elsőre rájövünk. Dehogy! Csak… próbálkozni kell. Alig vagy néhány hónapja ember. Legyél egy kicsit türelmes magadhoz!  
\- Megpróbálom – ígérte meg még mindig keserű szájízzel.  
Néhány másodperces csend telepedett közéjük. Ezalatt Dean fogta magát, és – jobb, valamint kényelmesebb bútor híján – a fotel melletti dohányzóasztalra ült le, ahonnan korábban arrébb pakolta a pelenkák tucatjait és a játékokat. Némán figyelte a mellette helyet foglaló társát, aki a gondolataiba merülve pislogott a kiságy irányába.  
\- Cas – törte meg a csendet szinte suttogva.  
\- Igen? – emelte rá a tekintetét az egykori angyal.  
\- Hogyhogy hoppon maradtál? – szegezte neki a kérdést kíváncsian. Egyrészt – bár önmagának nem ismerte volna el –, örült neki, hogy nem sikerült tökéletesre az este, ráadásul még ha bébicsőszködni is kellett, kisebb győzelemnek könyvelte el belül, hogy ő volt, aki végig Castiel mellett maradt. Már csak az előzményeket nem tudta.  
\- Norát korábban elhívta randevúzni egy férfi. Engem azért keresett meg, hogy vigyázzak a kislányára, amíg ők szórakozni vannak. Az üzletben félreértettem a kérését. Miután ideértem, rövid időn belül egyértelművé vált a szituáció, én azonban nem akartam cserben hagyni, így vállaltam a gyerekfelügyeletet, mintha az elejétől kezdve tisztában lettem volna azzal, hogy erről van szó.  
\- Értem – bólintott zavartan a vadász. Igen, egy része tagadhatatlanul boldog volt, amiért nem happolták el tőle Cast, a másik fele azonban leginkább szomorúságot érzett az ex-angyal csalódottságát látva.  
\- Mindenesetre nem volt olyan rémes ez az este, mint gondoltam. Köszönöm, hogy segítettél – mosolygott fel rá kedvesen.  
\- Nem tesz semmit. Mire vannak a barátok, ha nem arra, hogy ágyba tegyél idegen emberek kölykeit, amikor neked nem megy? – vigyorgott fel rá Dean, ő pedig szó nélkül, továbbra is óvatos mosollyal az arcán megrázta a fejét.  
Újabb hosszabb csend állt be, a némaság azonban nem kellemetlenségként volt jelen a helyiségben. A vadászt izgatottság járta át, amely már attól a pillanattól rátört, hogy meglátta a másikat. A babára koncentrálva viszont – még ha bizonyos nehézségek árán is –, sikerült elterelnie a figyelmét. Ekkor ellenben már nem volt mivel lefoglalni magát, és lecsitítani a gondolatait. A teljes figyelmét Casnek szentelte.  
\- Tényleg énekeltél? – pillantott rá félre érdeklődve, ezzel kizökkentve őt a gondolkodásból.  
\- Azt hittem, az majd segíteni fog neki megnyugodni.  
\- Szabad tudni, mit volt szerencséje hallani?  
\- Miért olyan fontos ez, Dean? – ráncolta a szemöldökét összezavarodva.  
\- Csak… kíváncsi vagyok, ha nem haragszol meg érte.  
\- Believe It or Not. Az egyik vadászat alatt szólt a kocsi rádiójában, ha emlékezetem nem csal, és… azt hiszem, megtetszett. Emellett, valójában ez az egyetlen dal, amit ismerek, így akkor is ez választottam volna, ha nem szeretem – vonta meg a vállát, mire a Winchester jóízűen felnevetett.  
\- És tetszett neki? – képtelen volt letörölni a vigyort a képéről.  
\- Ha belegondolok, hogy ugyanúgy sírt utána is, akkor nem tartom valószínűnek – ingatta a fejét.  
Dean ismét kisebb nevetésben tört ki, ami – valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan okból – őt is ugyanerre késztette. Pár másodperc után végül abbahagyták, kicsit ugyanis tartottak tőle, hogy a jókedvük felkelti Tanyát, akit így is elég nehezen lehetett álomba ringatni. Csendesen csevegtek tovább.  
Közel egy órája beszélgettek halkan a gyerekszoba sólámpájának gyér fényénél, amikor a bejárati ajtó nyikorgása ütötte meg a fülüket. Mindketten feltápászkodtak, és az előszoba felé vették az irányt, ahol épp Nora vette le a kabátját. Miután tisztázásra került, mit keres a házban egy számára teljesen idegen férfi, Cas és Dean búcsút vettek a nőtől, aki megköszönte nekik a bébiszitterkedést.

Már mindketten a kocsiban ültek, és éjfél is bőven elmúlt. Az órák szinte semmi perc alatt elrepültek odabent. Ezer éve nem tudtak ilyen jól beszélgetni, az idősebb fivérnek már csak egy üveg sör hiányzott, és az egész szituáció tökéletes lett volna, még ha arra is kényszerült, hogy egy asztal tetején foglaljon helyet, miközben semmiségekről dumálnak Cassel.  
Az ex-angyal becsatolta a biztonsági övet, majd szó nélkül várta az indulást. Dean azonban nem indította be a motort. Nagy levegőt vett, szaggatottan kifújta azt, és „most vagy soha” hozzáállással maga mellé pillantott.

\- Cas… beszélnünk kéne – kezdte bizonytalanul, közben egyre inkább arra koncentrálva, hogy úgy tálalja a dolgokat, hogy attól barátja ne menjen világgá a következő pillanatban. Még új az ember dologban, kíméletesen! – ismételte mantraként fejben.  
\- Mi a probléma?  
\- Nem… nincs probléma, ez nem egy gond, ne aggódj! Csak… van valami, amit már… kibaszott rég meg kellett volna tárgyaljunk. Kicsit túl régóta is, azt hiszem.  
\- Hallgatlak – bámult rá összeráncolt szemöldökkel a másik. Még mindig nem tudta, pontosan mire céloz. Sőt, ha őszinte akart lenni, még ötlete sem volt.  
\- Én… tudom, hogy az utóbbi időben rengeteg szarságot okoztam neked, és abszolút nem könnyítettem meg az így sem egyszerű szitudat, de… az a helyzet, hogy ez nem most, az eltelt pár hétben pattant ki a fejemből. Már jóval korábban jelen volt, én is tudtam, de kellett bizonyos… oké, nevetségesen hosszú idő, hogy belássam, tényleg ez van. Szóval... nekem is türelmesnek kellett lennem magamhoz, hogy el tudjam fogadni.  
\- Megtennéd, hogy kicsit alaposabban kifejted, mire gondolsz? Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy értelek.  
\- Cas – temette a tenyerébe az arcát feszülten. Egy szaggatott lélegzetvétel után elkezdte. – Hidd el, tudom, hogy mennyire borzasztó tudok lenni sokszor. Sőt, az esetek nagy részében tényleg szörnyű vagyok. Mert… többet iszok, mint kellene, képtelen vagyok mértéket tartani, csalok, hazudok… szeretem azt mondani, hogy minden rendben, és nem világgá kürtölni, ha valami borzasztóan fáj, még ha ezzel meg is bántom azokat, akik közel állnak hozzám. Én… tényleg szar ember vagyok, és ezt az érzéketlenségemet számtalanszor ki is használom, de… van, amikor képtelen vagyok irányítani, tudod? Akadnak dolgok, amik fölött nincs hatalmam, hiába szeretném úgy kordában tartani őket, ahogy nekem tartja kedvem. Nem megy. És, baszki, azt sem tudom, hogy ezeket miért mondom most el neked… ideges vagyok, és… fogalmam sincs, hogy kellene elmagyaráznom, mi van – dörzsölte meg az arcát. A szíve a torkában dobogott, még sosem érezte magát ilyen ingerültnek. – Túl közel kerültél hozzám, oké? Mindig tudtam, hogy számíthatok rád, mert egy igazi testvér vagy: minden adandó alkalommal kiállsz mellettünk. Kérés nélkül. Bízok benned és fontos vagy, de arra nem gondoltam, egyetlenegyszer sem, hogy valamikor majd ez lesz. Mert való igaz, kicsit megrémiszt, de már közel sem olyan vészes, mint korábban… csak… azt akarom, hogy ezt az egyet tudd, mert már képtelen vagyok magamban tartani. Hiába próbálkozom, nagyobb nálam. Ezen kívül pedig tartozok neked ennyivel. Most úgy érzed, hogy emberként minden szar, senki nincs veled. Azok után, ahogy viselkedtem, nem csodálom, teljesen jogos. De… tudnod kell, bassza meg, Cas, tudnod kell, hogy nem vagy egyedül. Mert… mert legyél egyszerű ember, vagy az Úr kicseszett angyala, teljesen mindegy. Tényleg az, mert számomra mindenhogy Cas vagy, és… én szeretlek. Nem akartam, nem volt szándékos, és még ha ezzel most el is baszok mindent, tudnod kell, hogy van valaki, aki még így, egyszerű emberként is szeret, ahogy vagy. Én… küzdöttem ellene, gyűlöltem érte magam, próbáltam felülkerekedni rajta, de nem ment. És ha az egésszel csak annyit elérek, hogy bebizonyosodik számodra, hogy igenis értékes vagy… az már bőven elég, rendben? Nem kell felelned, nem várok választ… csak azt akartam, hogy tudd, mert…  
\- Dean – érintette meg a vadász alkarját halvány mosollyal az arcán. – Kérlek, nyugodj meg!  
\- Oké, én csak… figyelj, ez az egész, amit most…  
\- Dean – a keze lassan lecsúszott a másik kabátján, majd gondolkodás nélkül az ujjaira kulcsolta az övéit, ezzel sikeresen elhallgatva őt. – Tényleg nyugodj meg. Légy szíves! Én… én is szeretlek téged.  
Annak ellenére, hogy egész eddig képtelen volt abbahagyni a beszédet, most még a levegő is kiszökött a tüdejéből. Hatalmasra nyílt szemekkel meredt a mellette ülő ex-angyalra, aki folyamatosan próbálta kitalálni, ő vajon mit is akar most tenni.  
\- Ugye nem szívatsz? – pillantott le az összekulcsolt kezeikre szinte rettegve.  
\- Nem. Én… már biztos vagyok benne, hogy szeretlek. Attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy kihoztam a lelked odalentről, valamennyire kötődtem hozzád. Angyalként is sejtettem, hogy talán valami más is lehet a szituációban, ugyanis az évek múltán elkezdtem dolgokat… érezni, amire korábban még nem akadt példa. A Purgatóriumban lett egyértelmű számomra, mi is a helyzet.  
\- De akkor miért nem mondtad el?  
\- Mégis hogyan? Fogalmam sem volt róla, te mit gondolsz erről az egészről, nem lehettem biztos benne, hogy azok olyan jelek-e, vagy csak az én érzéseimet képzelem beléjük. A semmiért pedig nem akartam feláldozni a barátságunkat. Ha eléd állok, azzal átlépek egy határt, amit aztán már képtelenség visszafordítani – válaszolt teljes higgadtsággal. – Norának is azért mondtam igent, mert azt hittem, viszonzatlanok az érzéseimet.  
\- Bocs, de ki kell ábrándítsalak – vont vállat óvatos mosollyal, majd ismét a kezeikre pillantott. Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy valóban megtörtént. Túlesett rajta, sikerült letudni azt a rohadt gáz vallomást, és olyan fordulatot vett a történet, amire egyáltalán nem számított. Castiel is osztozik vele ezen. Castiel szereti! – Tényleg te is ezt érzed?  
\- Teljesen biztos vagyok benne.  
Lassan elengedte az ex-angyal ujjait, aki ennek köszönhetően csak kérdőn pillantott fel rá. Kicsatolta a biztonsági övét, teljesen felé fordult, a kezeivel pedig óvatosan barátja borostás arcát fogta meg. Hitetlenkedve, elképzelhetetlen boldogsággal hajolt közelebb hozzá. A homlokát Casének támasztotta, aki mosolyogva behunyta a szemét. Tényleg megtörténik. Nem álmodik! Itt ülnek a kocsiban, épp most vallott szerelmet neki, és… boldog, szavakkal ki sem lehet fejezni, mennyire boldog! A szíve vadul kalimpált a mellkasában, a füle zúgott, minden apró porcikája lángolt. Ezer éve volt utoljára szerelmes, az érzés pedig… sokkal, de sokkal fantasztikusabbnak tűnt, mint, ahogy az emlékeiben élt. Boldogan elmosolyodott, és a másik szemeibe nézett. Ugyanaz a megkönnyebbülés sütött a tekintetéből, mint amit ő érzett.  
\- Nem akarok elkapkodni semmit, nehogy azt gondold, csak…  
Befejezni már nem volt lehetősége, mert a hajdani angyal megelégelte a stresszhelyzet miatti fecsegést, és bizonytalanul megcsókolta az idősebb Winchestert. Az ajkai bátortalanul értek a másikéhoz, a vadász azonban semmi perc alatt segített a helyzeten, és útmutatást adott neki. A karjai lassan Cas dereka köré fonódtak, így a lehető legközelebb húzta magához. Feszítő érzés költözött a mellkasába. A feje zsongott és forgott vele az egész világ. A világ, aminek a középpontjában immáron csakis az őt csókoló ex-angyal állt. Végre minden a helyére került!  
Hosszú percek után lassan elköszöntek egymástól az ajkaik. A homlokát ismét Castielének támasztotta, aki két kézbe fogta az arcát.

\- El sem tudod hinni, milyen rég óta vártam erre – pillantott félre zavartan a váratlan vallomás után.  
\- De, véleményem szerint, pontosan tudom. Túlságosan rég óta.  
A vadász mosolyogva bólintott, aztán egy újabb csókot adott neki.  
\- Hazajössz velem? Vissza, a bunkerba.  
\- Nem is tudom, Dean. Hagyjam itt Norát? Végre szereztem egy rendes munkát.  
\- Szerintem boldogulni fog nélküled is. Nem csak te dolgozol a benzinkúton – érvelt, miközben ujjaival a férfi sötét tincseit piszkálta. Alig néhány perce lett egyértelmű, mit is éreznek, már most képtelen volt levenni róla a kezét. – Na, meg ott is tudunk majd keresni neked valamit. Biztos találunk egy normális melót, ha mindenáron dolgozni szeretnél.  
\- Rendben – adta meg magát sóhajtva. – Azt hiszem, igazad van. Kicsit honvágyat is érzek egy ideje, hogy őszinte legyek. Már most indulunk is?  
\- Nem, Cas, elég késő van. Kifáradtam. Mit szólnál, ha keresnénk valami viszonylag normális motelt, és majd csak holnap, reggeli után mennénk? Úgy legalább tőle is elköszönhetsz, ha szeretnél – biccentett a ház felé, amely előtt még mindig ott parkoltak.  
\- Tökéletes – bólintott megkönnyebbülve, és újra a Winchester ujjaira kulcsolta a sajátjait. – Tényleg szeretnék már hazamenni. Ha már angyali erőm nincs, legalább egy olyan alap dolog legyen meg, mint az otthon. Egyelőre az is bőven elég.  
\- Holnap már ott alszol, ígérem – emelte a magasba a másik kezét, ezzel ünnepélyesen megpecsételve az esküt. – Most viszont keressünk egy szobát éjszakára, mert hulla vagyok.

Cas szó nélkül bólintott. Még egy rövid csókot váltottak, majd újra bekapcsolták az öveket, Dean pedig beindította a motort. Amint kikanyarodtak az utcából, ösztönösen nyúlt a rádió felé. Benyomta a gombot, a hangszórókból így azonnal szólni kezdett a zene. Felvont szemöldökkel pillantott le a magnóra, amint eljutott a tudatáig, mi bömböl a hangfalakból. Vigyorogva fordult oldalra, és hiába próbálkozott, képtelen volt visszafogni a nevetést, amint meglátta, hogy barátja elkezdi énekelni a Believe It or Not-ot.


End file.
